1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and devices for interfacing with electronic devices that receive commands from an operator, such as computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description and discussion of the prior art is undertaken in order to provide background information so that the present invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context.
Input devices for use with a computer have transformed significantly over the last three decades. Generally speaking, punch cards gave way to terminals with keyboards; keyboards gave way to the mouse. The mouse has evolved from a unit housing a ball interacting with motion detectors, to a number of variants, some of which are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,825 to Gilbert discloses an input device for a computer that detects movement of an object, such as a finger, within a selected field of space. The input device is used to control movement of a cursor over a display device. The device includes directional transducers that receive reflections of EMF from an object in the field, and provides signals to an “interpreter.” The interpreter detects movements by employing a clock which determines the time difference between the reflections received by the transducers, which it then reduces to a signal that controls the cursor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,357 to Dunton discloses an input device that uses images of input devices, and scanning sensors that detect user interaction with those images. The scanning sensors include digital video cameras that capture the movement of a user's hands and convert the movement into input command signals. The scanning sensors may alternatively sense the projected light reflected from the user's hands, or may detect the combination of the reflected projected light and the user's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,422 to Rafii, et al., discloses an input device that employs a three-dimensional sensor imaging to capture three-dimensional data as to the placement of a user's fingers on a substrate that either bears or displays a template similar to a keyboard or a keypad. The three-dimensional sensor transmits optically acquired data to a companion computer system that computes the velocity and location of the user's fingers, and converts that information into a command.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,628 to Iwamura discloses an electronic appliance remote controller that employs a camera as a motion-sensing interface. The camera captures video images of a users' hand, evaluates the moving speed and direction of the hand, and correspondingly moves a cursor appearing on a screen.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0048312, Zimmerman discloses an apparatus for generating control signals for the manipulation of virtual objects in a computer system. The apparatus includes a glove worn on a hand that includes sensors for detecting the gestures of the hand, and hand position. The computer system receives data from the sensors, and generates corresponding control signals in response.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0075240, Lieberman, et al., describes a device for inputting alphanumeric information into a computer that employs sensors that may be optical, acoustic or position sensors to sense the “pressing” or “striking” of virtual keys. The sensor then forwards data to a processor, which converts the “pressing” or “striking” data with characters, instructions information or data.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0006807, Mantyjarvi, et al., teaches a device for entering data that creates a virtual keyboard by using an infrared transceiver arrangement. The infrared transceivers record reflection data obtained from an object placed within a field of infrared light, and processes the data to correspond to a key position or function.